Best Friend
by 13InkHeart13
Summary: Twilight, organiza una pijamada con Apple Jack, Rarity y Starlight Glimmer, todo bien hasta que una discucion comienza. ¿los mejores amigos pueden besarce en los labios?


_**Hola ponis¡ otra madrugada que me paso escribiendo, y si de nuevo un ONE_SHOT, y sí, sé que me odian por no terminar el capítulo de Fluttershy, pero estos ONE-SHOTS me llegan de la nada y como que tengo que sacarlo de mis sistema, no creo que este sea de mis mejores trabajos, es mas es un poco ridícula la idea, pero simplemente me llegó toda la historia de golpe, de principio a fin, y no quería dejarla ir.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Games**

Un nuevo estallido de risas se escuchó en el castillo de la amistad, más específicamente, en la habitación de Twilight, las nueve de la noche y dentro había tal alboroto que parecía ser medio día.

Cuatro yeguas en pijamas recostadas en el suelo encima de un monton de cobijas y almohadones reían y gritaban divertidas.

A Twilight se le había ocurrido rehacer la pijamada que alguna vez tuvo con AJ y Rarity, pero esta vez incluyó a Starlight Glimmer, la idea era enseñarle que ponis diametralmente opuestos podían no solo ser mejores amigas, sino que también pasarla bien juntas aun cuando no compartieran casi nada en común.

La idea había surgido del hecho de que al parecer la única amiga que Starlight tenía era Trixie, y eso no convencía demasiado a Twilight, Trixie y Glimmer eran demasiado parecidas, ambas amaban la magia, y el poder, por no mencionar que ambas trataron de destruirla en el pasado y ahora querían comenzar de nuevo, sí, todo demasiado igual.

Por esas cosas ambas se llevaban de maravilla y aunque la alicornio purpura estaba feliz por ver a su estudiante con una mejor amiga, también deseaba que expandiera sus horizontes.

Al principio de la velada, Twilight estaba decidida a seguir una lista de pasos para tener la pijamada perfecta, pero sus amigas le recordaron lo que había pasado la última vez asi que en lugar de eso improvisaron, haciendo actividades que cada una disfrutara.

Las chicas dejaron que Starlight decidiera la primera actividad y ella quiso jugar a cartas, quería practicar pues las cartas era uno de los juegos favoritos de Trixie, la unicornio azul siempre terminaba dándole una paliza en aquel juego, además de impresionarla con sus trucos al barajar los naipes.

Fue muy divertido, al menos para, Starlight y Apple Jack, Twilight y Rarity no podían seguirles el paso, y cuando jugaron la última mano, se hizo evidente que AJ era la mejor de la noche.

-No se sientan mal sugarcubes, cuando hay tormenta en la granja y no eres un unicornio con magia para distraerte, las cartas se vuelven uno de tus juegos preferidos, además es bueno jugar fuera de la familia, me agradó ganar tantas manos seguidas para variar.

-Big Mac es bueno? -pregunto curiosa Starlight.

-Sí, es bueno, pero Applebloom es mejor.

Todas rieron al saber la situación.

Después fue el turno de Rarity quien decidió sin sorprender a nadie, que era tiempo de su tratamiento facial y una hora de trenzado, todas contaban con el cabello largo y pasaron más de una hora colocando tratamientos capilares que la modista había llevado para la ocasión, dejando sus melenas dignas de la trenza de Rapunzel, más la de AJ que tenía la ventaja de ser rubia.

Aunque la trenza francesa que tenía Twilight era por mucho la más bonita y le quedaba perfecta para su aire intelectual.

Cuando se lavaron los rostros, Apple Jack, pidió una guerra de almohadas, se dividieron en equipos, para que estuviesen nivelados, Apelle Jack al no poseer magia hizo dúo con La alicornio, mientras que Rarity y Starlight quedaban del otro lado.

La pelea fue ardua dura, salvaje y sobre todo divertida, AJ y Twilight perdieron, la acometividad de AJ, no pudo compensar la torpeza de la princesa, mientras que Rarity que cuando se tomaba algo en serio era bastante tenaz, y una Starlight que siempre fue buena en los duelos mágicos, se lucieron.

Cuando ya no pudieron con tantas plumas en el aire y tantas carcajadas, todas se desplomaron en las cobijas.

En ese momento unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de cristal.

-Chicas traigo la cena¡-la voz de Spike se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Rarity, Twilight y Glimmer hicieron sonar sus cascos la cocina de Spike era un verdadero lujo.

Pero AJ, miro desconfiada al pequeño dragón al entrar cargado de un sinfín de bocadillos y golosinas.

Desconfianza que murió cuando vio los manjares que el dragón puso en medio de ellas.

-Holly Molly, Spike tu preparaste esto sugarcube? -pregunto una muy sorprendida Apple Jack.

-Por supuesto, solo lo mejor para las mejores ponys-respondió caballerosamente Spike mientras hacia una reverencia.

-cómo es posible que seas tan buen cocinero, aquella vez en la granja hiciste un desa… bueno no te salió tan bien- AJ sonrió avergonzada.

-Fui terrible, puedes decirlo-todas las chicas rieron-la verdad es que estaba demasiado concentrado en servirte que me puse nervioso.

-Ese es mi Spikey -wikey, siempre tan tierno y servicial. -Rarity lo atrapo con su magia azul y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lo cual por supuesto provoco un enrojecimiento en las mejillas del reptil.

Twilight, miraba esta escena y de alguna manera se sentía molesta.

-Sí, todas estamos de acuerdo en que Spike es genial, ahora creo que deberíamos comer- la magia de la alicornio, tomo al dragón y sentándolo a su lado comenzó a repartir la comida-oh, pastel de chocolate, mi favorito gracias Spike-y la yegua le abrazo mientras restregaba su rostro en la cabeza del pequeño.

Spike se escapó de aquel abrazo más sonrojado, y después tomo un cupcake de fresa y abriendo una bolsita que hizo aparecer con su llama, espolvoreo pequeños rubíes al pastelillo antes de comerlo.

Pronto todos estaban comiendo y disfrutando de las cualidades culinarias del chico.

-Y entonces Spike hizo una torre de piedras, y Rainbow tuvo que tumbarla, debiste ver su rostro cuando Spike se ofreció a levantar de nuevo la torre-AJ contaba el incidente.

Todos rieron con los recuerdos, y Glimmer con la idea de ver algo asi.

-Asi es Spike, siempre hace cosas grandiosas por sus amigos-Twilight sonrió a su dragoncito.

-Vale, vale, chicas yo me retiro, asi pueden seguir hablando de mí, sin que yo quiera suicidarme de la vergüenza- Spike se levantó y comenzó a levantar todo el desastre dejando solo botellas de sidra sin alcohol y jugos de diferentes sabores para la noche.

Todas se despidieron, pero Twilight se levantó, y acercándose a la ojiverde, comenzó a cuestionarlo.

-Ya te bañaste? ¿Estas completamente lleno? ¿No quieres un vaso de leche caliente? Recordaste cerrar las ventanas y las puertas? ¿En especial las de tu cuarto?

Spike giro los ojos fastidiado.

-Si a todo Twi, lo tengo todo cubierto solo dejo esto en la cocina y me voy a la cama.

-pero recuerda cepillarte los dientes, los colmillos también.

-Sí, mamá- se burló él.

-Bueno pues descansa y que Luna cuide tus sueños

-Tú también Twi diviértete, y no te acuestes tan tarde, mañana toca seguir haciendo el mapa de este enredado castillo.

-no tan tarde, lo prometo, hasta mañana Spike

-hasta mañana Twilight- y en ese momento ambos se dieron un beso en los labios y por fin Spike se marchó.

Apple Jack y Rarity solo pudieron abrir los ojos al máximo mientras sus mandíbulas caían casi hasta el suelo.

Starlight los miro un poco avergonzada pero cuando se dio cuenta de las expresiones de las otras dos una sonrisa un poco traviesa le ilumino el rostro, era hora de la revancha con la princesa, y al parecer tendría apoyo esta vez.

Twilight se giró, para seguir con su pijamada, pero al ver a sus dos más antiguas amigas en estado de shock solo pudo preguntar.

-Sucede algo?

Starlight, lanzo una risita malvada.

\- ¿Si chicas sucede algo extraño, algo fuera de lo común?, ¿algo que definitivamente requiere de una explicación ya que es un hecho totalmente fuera de lugar, algo que no se ve todos los días y que en conclusión no es normal?

Twilight miro a Starlight molesta mientras se llevaba un casco a la frente.

-De nuevo con ese tema Glimmer? ¿Pensé que había quedado claro, además sin ofender, quien sabe más sobre amistad, tu, o yo la princesa de la amistad?

-Tal vez tengas razón, Twilight, tal vez son una yegua que no sabe nada sobre las actitudes correctas en una relación amistosa, porque no les preguntamos a tus amigas seguramente ellas puedan convencerme de cuan equivocada estoy-el tono de Starlight era algo entre el sarcasmo y una falsa inocencia, la sonrisa traviesa ya le iluminaba el rostro completamente, mientras confirmaba que las dos invitadas seguían en estado de pausa.

Twilight suspiró, pero después como resignada expresó.

-Ok Glimmer, si eso te hace feliz lo haremos, y cuando AJ y Rarity te lo expliquen por fin podrás dejar el tema.

Starlight aplaudió feliz.

-Ok chicas, podrían explicarle a Starlight que los amigos siempre hacen cosas buenas y lindas para sus amigos, y que darle un beso a Spike de buenas noches es totalmente normal. -Twilight cerró los ojos y sonrió confiada, sus amigas la apoyarían y por fin Glimmer dejaría de molestar.

-Sugarcube…-Apple Jack comenzó-que henos fue eso?

Twilight abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-a que te refieres? -pregunto ahora nerviosa

\- ¿Me refiero a que besaste a Spike en los labios, acaso ustedes son… novios?

-esa fue mi pregunta cuando los vi la primera vez, ahora lo vez Twilight no estoy loca.

Twilight frunció su ceño.

-Tú también AJ? Claro que Spike y yo no somos novios- la alicornio se sonrojó ferozmente- solo somos amigos, MEJORES AMIGOS, creo que eso resuelve todo, verdad Rarity.

Twilight creía firmemente que, Rarity al ser una yegua culta y que había convivido en Canterlot mucho tiempo tendría la mente más abierta y sabría que, lo del beso era totalmente normal, al menos en la alta sociedad, seguramente AJ y Starlight al crecer en pueblos pequeños tenían ideas muy anticuadas.

-Querida, con todo el respeto y cariño que te tengo, eso no resuelve nada, desde cuándo besas a Spikey wikey, y por qué crees que es aceptable, ¿hacerlo?

-Lo ves, lo ves, te lo dije no es normal que los amigos se besen de esa forma, ni siquiera los mejores amigos-Starlight brincaba de gusta al saberse dueña de la verdad.

Twilight las miró a todas, y con el enojo creciendo les dio otra oportunidad.

-Nunca dije que todos los amigos deban hacerlo, solo los MEJORES AMIGOS, todo pony lo sabe

Las tres yeguas la miraron pasmadas, no era las palabras lo que las choqueaba era la seguridad con la que Twilight las decía, con el mismo aplomo, con que explicaba la ecuación de un hechizo de magia, o cuando hablaba de Star Swirl El Barbado el barbado, con la seguridad de que lo que decía era totalmente y completamente cierto.

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras algo grave estaba sucediendo aquí.

-Sugarcube, dime por qué crees que besar a tu MEJOR AMIGO en los labios es lo que todo el mundo hace? ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea? -Apple Jack quería llegar al fondo de esto lo más pronto posible y la manera de hacerlo era haciendo la pregunta correcta y la más directa.

-Todo pony lo sabe, no entiendo por qué ustedes no lo saben, ¿que acaso no se besan con sus mejores amigos? -Twilight seguía completamente segura de lo que hablaba.

-Querida, Fluttershy y yo somos muy unidas, y es en definitiva mi mejor amiga y confidente, pero… jamás me atrevería a besarla de esa manera.

-Y Twilight cuando has visto que Rainbow y yo hagamos algo como eso?

Twilight giró los ojos cansada, y dijo muy lentamente y con una voz boba, como si les hablara a unas potrancas.

-eso es obvio, ustedes son mejores amigas, yo he dicho que esto se hace con tu MEJOR AMIGO, A-M-I-G-O, es normal que si una yegua y un semental son mejores amigos pueden hacer este tipo de cosas, es asi y punto, solo que al parecer ustedes no tienen ningún amigo macho eso es todo, no es su culpa, pero no traten de enseñarme como se trata a un mejor amigo varón.

Las tres yeguas de nuevo se miraron preocupadas, ¿de donde había sacado Twilight todo aquello?

Starlight hace rato que ya no reía, al parecer esto se estaba poniendo tenso.

-Y eso no es todo, Twilight aún se baña con Spike, duermen juntos la siesta, y a veces incluso duermen juntos en la noche. -Starlight no le gustaba acusar a Twilight, pero ahora que estaba segura que lo que su maestra estaba haciendo no solo ella lo veía raro le daba ánimos.

Las chicas miraron sorprendidas a Twilight.

-Es eso cierto querida?

Twilight estaba sonrojada, jamás se había avergonzado de lo que hacía con Spike, pero las miradas acusadoras de sus amigas la estaban haciendo sentir culpable.

-Si es todo cierto, pero no veo por qué reaccionan asi, él es mi mejor amigo, esto es lo que hacen los mejores amigos, ya saben acurrucarse, bañarse juntos, y darse besos, y claro el juego.

Todo quedo una vez más en silencio.

-querida eso de abrazarse y jugar juntos si lo hacen todos los ponys con sus amigos, pero bañarse juntos cuando… bueno tú ya eres una adulta y Spike está entrando a la adolescencia... eso no es normal Twilight.

-Es cierto maestra, yo no hago nada de eso con Sunburst.

-eso es porque ustedes apenas se reencontraron, pero con el tiempo de nuevo serán mejores amigos y podrán hacer todo lo que se hace.

-Twilight, sugarcube, lo que tratamos de decirte es que las cosas que haces con Spike son las cosas que harías con tu pony especial, ya sabes con el pony con quien quieres tener potros.

AJ esperaba que esa idea le llegara más claramente a su amiga.

-Y que tiene que ver tener potros con besarse o bañarse juntos o dormir juntos?

Todas quedaron aún más pasmadas, y después de un muy largo y tenso silencio por fin Rarity se atrevió a preguntar.

-Querida, ¿sabes de donde vienen los potros verdad?

Twilight la miro ofendida, ella la alicornio mas lista de Equestria por supuesto que sabía de dónde venían los potros, todos lo sabían.

-Pues claro, lo sé desde los 12.

Rarity suspiro.

-Eso es bueno, asi que si bien besarse, y bañarse junto a tu pony especial no es la manera de tener un potro, debes estar de acuerdo en que es algo muy cercano a eso, ya sabes cuándo una yegua y un semental quieren… hacer un bebé él tiene que estar muy cerca de la yegua y besarse y después… bueno ya sabes él pone su… en el… de la chica y entonces…-Rarity bajo la mirada sonrojada era como explicarle esto una vez más a Sweetie Belle.

-Twilight la miro consternada.

-De que hablas Rarity?, asi se obtiene un potro.

Todas de nuevo sorprendidas.

-Y ¿cómo exactamente obtienes un potro sugarcube?

-Es sencillo… cuando una yegua ama a un semental…

-Sí-dijo AJ moviendo su casco para que ella continuara

-ellos dos lo hablan y si quieren un potro, entonces juntos ellos…

-Continua vas bien

-se sientan…

-se sientan? - Starlight pregunto confundida-bueno si se pude hacer sentados ero es bastante incomodo si me lo preguntas.

AJ la silenció con una mirada.

-Continua Twilight-la animo

-Bueno... se sientan y ellos dos juntos hacen una carta y la envían a la cigüeña y después de un tiempo llega un bebé.

AJ, Rarity, y Starlight pensaban que ya no podían sorprenderse mas esa noche, pero la confianza con que Twilight estaba hablando sobre cigüeñas y bebes ya no solo las sorprendía, las había dejado sin habla.

"Twilight no sabía acerca del sexo" era asi de simple de alguna manera, había llegado a la edad adulta sin saber la verdad sobre la reproducción, y la sexualidad.

Y ella seguía creyendo en la cigüeña.

Ahora el beso de Spike era el menor de los problemas, y por fin tenía una explicación, si Twilight era tan inocente para creer en cuentos para potras, y que no tenía ni la más remota idea de sexo, era obvio por que andaba besando a su único y mejor amigo varón.

Y eso era peligroso, si la princesa de la amistad se encontraba con algún semental malintencionado, y este se daba cuenta de la inocencia de la alicornio, las cosas podían terminar muy mal.

-Ok sugarcube, ahora creo que podemos comenzar desde aquí.

-No sé a qué te refieres AJ?

-Bueno querida, lamentamos decirte esto, pero los potros no vienen de PONYRIS-continua Rarity.

-Twilight para hacer un bebé, es necesario que los ponys tengan… -Starlight suspiro-sexo. ¿No sabes lo que es el sexo verdad?

Twilight se sonrojo.

-Emmmm… sé que es lo que hacen los malos ponys cuando van de fiesta y beben alcohol y drogas, y que es sucio y desagradable. -Twilight miraba hacia un lado aun ruborizada.

-Buenooo… a veces si es asi como lo explicas, pero no siempre a veces es muy bonito y divertido-Starlight sacudió la cabeza no era tiempo para eso. -ok sabes de la mala fama del sexo, pero aves como se hace?

Twilight bajo la cabeza.

-…no

Las tres cicas se miraron, y por fin suspiraron, por fin, un avance, ahora solo tenía que explicarle a Twilight de que trataba el sexo, de que iba el amor de pareja, y entonces se daría cuenta de lo raro que era ser tan cercana a Spike.

La situación era bastante cómica y bizarra, tres adultas tratando de explicar en qué consistían las relaciones sexuales a una alicornio que también era adulta, y princesa de Equestria.

-Querida quien te dijo lo de la cigüeña y como es que nunca has leído a cerca del sexo estando rodeada de libros?

-Lo de la cigüeña me lo dijo Cadence, cuando era niña…-su voz murió ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello había sido una mentira, una mentira blanca para evitar revelarle a una edad temprana que los potros venían del resultado del horrible sexo-y lo otro, bueno nunca me intereso nadie de ese manera, ósea como mi pony especial y eso, asi que para que investigar algo que nunca usaría?, además lo poco que he leído en novelas románticas no explican mucho, solo ya sabes insinúan que tuvieron sexo y ya.

-Pero Twilight estamos rodeadas de libros a diario, y hay un cuarto lleno de libros solo de biología, como es que nunca leíste sobre la procreación.

-Lo siento vale…? Hasta hace cinco minutos pensaba que a los ponys los hacían un ave en otro país.

Twilight se tiró a las cobijas y se cubrió el rostro con sus pesuñas

-Debo ser la yegua más tonta del mundo.

-Ya, ya, ya, no pasa nada Sugarcube, es raro, pero no es malo.

Un silencio esta vez menos tenso y más tierno se instaló mientras todas reconfortaban a Twilight.

-Ok, esto fue mi culpa, por vergüenza y asco deje que la ignorancia me consumiera, pero es hora de arreglar eso, no importa cuán incomodo sea debo saber que es el sexo y como se hace, estoy lista chicas.

Las tres se miraron, ninguna quería ser la que explicara algo tan delicado como aquello, y además debían ser bastante específicas, era obvio que Twilight necesitaba toda la información que pudieran darle.

Ninguna de las tres se animó, hasta que en un arranque de brillantez Starlight gritó.

-Tengo una idea, esperen aquí ya sé cómo lo entenderás todo- y el unicornio lila se teletransportó.

Las tres restantes se miraron incomodas esperando su regreso.

Cuando por fin regreso la unicornio, llevaba varios libros flotando a su alrededor.

Twilight casi todo lo que sabes sobre magia lo has aprendido de los libros, asi que ellos te enseñaran sobre esto también.

-espera déjame ver eso pequeña hechicera-Apple Jack camino y agarro de aire un libro mientras Rarity hacia otro tanto.

Ambas leyeron los títulos.

Tres libros sobre biología y anatomía del cuerpo pony, uno de ellos de echo era una enciclopedia para medico cirujanos y dos libros sobre la reproducción en equinos, incluso un libro infantil que explicaba como los papas hacen a los hermanitos.

Pero el último libro hizo gritar a Rarity.

-Que te sucede Sugarcube? -AJ se acercó a su amiga y viendo el título del libro miro enojada a Glimmer.

-El ponysutra?, ¿en serio? -la fulmino con la mirada.

Starlight se encogió de hombros.

-Solo quería que tuviese toda la referencia posible, perdón.

-Ok este no dijo Apple Jack arrojándolo lejos.

-Hey cuidado con los libros.

Las tres saltaron asustadas, casi habían olvidado por que estaban ahí, y su problema con su amiga.

-Oh Twilight perdón, pero bueno aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber, creo que deberías comenzar por este le entregaron un libro sobre la procreación de nivel universitario.

Twilight tomo el libro lo ojeo y después de oler el delicioso aroma a hojas y naftalina, se sintió mucho mejor y acostándose en las cobijas comenzó a leer, mientras las otras chicas ojeaban los demás libros para estar preparadas para cualquier pregunta de su inocente amiga.

Esperaban que La alicornio lavanda se avergonzara o se asquear con aquellas explicaciones científicas y frías sobre algo que debía ser más que nada sentimental y no tanto físico, pero ya podrían explicarle eso después, pero lo que no esperaban era que la princesa se pusiera pálida, y que comenzara murmurar cosas mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos.

Las tres amigas se acercaron a su líder, y cuando se asomaron para ver qué es lo que le causaba tanto sufrimiento, vieron las paginas ilustradas donde se mostraban los genitales de ambos sexos, y una tercera imagen de la cúpula o coito.

-Twilight sé que en el libro parece ser algo frio e incómodo, pero querida créeme puede ser de las mejores experiencias de tu vida, eso si todo depende de tu pareja, por eso es importante elegir a tu pony especial con cuidado.

Twilight ni siquiera las veía solo miraba las paginas, perdiendo la palidez de hace un momento y poniéndose completamente roja, y asustando de nuevo a todas, la alicornio aventó el libro y corrió a esconderse en su cama cubriéndose con sus mantas.

_eso no me lo esperaba-Starlight susurró alas otras.

_-Twilight querida, que sucede, por qué estas tan asustada?

-Como pudo engañarme asi… yo confiaba… todo este tiempo… como pude ser tan tonta… ella dijo que solo los mejore amigos hacían eso… claro solo porque los vimos a ella y a Shining… es obvio se tenía que inventar algo… que estúpida fui…

-Querida de que hablas? -Rarity trato de destapar Twilight, pero ella se encogió mas haciéndose bolita en las cobijas.

-Twilight debes decirnos que pasa si no, no podremos ayudarte. -Starlight trato de ayudar, los resultados eran los mismos.

Cuando AJ ya estaba por hablar una pequeña voz hizo saltar a todas.

-Sucede algo chicas?, escuché ruidos en la biblioteca, como si alguien se hubiese metido, ¿asi que vine a echar un vistazo todo bien?

Ninguna supo que responder, Twilight incluso había salido de sus cobijas y miraba al pequeño dragón, y su cara se puso aún más roja casi a punto de estallar.

Spike que estaba bostezando desvió la mirada para no ser grosero, y su atención fue llamada hacia algo en el suelo y recogiendo un libro comenzó a ojearlo

-Estaban leyendo en una pijamada? Idea de Twilight supongo-rio el pequeño.

Las yeguas estaban tan sorprendidas por todos los raros acontecimientos de la noche que solo atinaron a seguir ahí de pie, Twilight acostada, en silencio.

Después de un rato Spike sonrió como si el libro tratase de chistes o algo divertido.

-Wow… no sabía que había libros sobre El Juego que nos enseñó Cadence-todas quedaron heladas ante estas palabras y una a una las piezas comenzaban a encajar-mira Twilight podemos hacer esto la siguiente vez se ve divertido, y cuando el dragón mostro la ilustración a las yeguas, confirmaron sus peores miedos, ahí a todo color estaba una de las posiciones más eróticas del ponysutra.

-Dije algo malo?

 _ **Trate de que fuera algo asi como comedia, pero creo que no lo logre y me quedo más dramático de lo que esperaba, no importa, me gusto el resultado, y bueno tal vez haga algo parecido a esto en el futuro si es que veo que les agrada este tipo de situaciones más indirectas, pero como siempre un poco eróticas, ese es mi hábitat natural, el erotismo y el romance, trato de salir de mi zona de confort pero siempre vuelvo a caer en lo mismo asi que ya me resigne, espero que les gustase y a ver si sigo sacando ONE-SHOTS, todo depende de su reacción chicos asi que denle a favoritos y como siempre me encantaría saber su opinión en un review**_

 _ **P.D:**_ The Faster Frogfoot: eres el primero en descubrir, que en efecto el incidente de In to the fire es nada menos que Flutterbat, BROHOOF¡ /)


End file.
